Untitled
by Katariina Mariad
Summary: After the Zero Reverse momentum/enerdy incident, there were Duel Monsters. Lots and lots of Duel Monsters. Rated M for safety. People are crushed/eaten/impaled/injured in here. More crushed than eaten/impaled/injured though.


**Chapter One: Prologue**

Yugioh Original and Yugioh 5D's Crossover

**Originally Started:** Monday, February 23, 2008 (1AM), Friday, February 27, 2008 (1233AM)

**Inspiration: **This is based on the, "momentum/enerdy" incident.

**Songs while writing: **"Just Want You to Know" by Backstreet Boys. "Broken Youth" by NICO Touches the Walls.

**Plot Summary**: After the Zero Reverse incident, there were Duel Monsters. Lots and lots of Duel Monsters.

A/N: I've not started Chapter 8 of Daddy Dearest, but at this point, I'm glad I've gotten to Chapter 8. So here's that Yugioh 5D's oneshot mentioned on my profile. I've been failing miserably to keep up with English Version and I've never seen the Japanese version. Expect errors. This happens over the course of a few hours, but still throughout the same day. There's only one scene break, as I didn't want to break the flow of the story.

* * *

_Yuusei desperately wanted to wake up from this...this nightmare. _

_It was so vivid. It almost felt real. _ The Original King of Games, Yugi Motou walked through the streets of the Old Domino City, on his way home from graduating college, Tea Gardner, one of his closet friends by his side, home on vacation from her Dance school in New York, The United States of America.

Joey Wheeler, nicknamed Jou, the original fourth ranked Duelist was off to meet Yugi back at the Turtle Game Shop before his hour break from his second job finished. Tristen Taylor, the average Duelist Cheerleader and Bakura Ryou, nicknamed Ryou, the original eighth (A/N: He was the first kicked outta of the BC finals right?) ranked Duelist, who stopped dueling a looonnng time ago accompanied him.

Mokuba Kaiba was on his way home from High School in his fancy schmancy pristine black limo. Marik Ishtar lounged at his home away from home on a mini vacation from the dreary yet comfortable Egyptian lifestyle.

Seto Kaiba and a group of twelve or more people were cautiously and eagerly working on who knew what. It was hard to count the individuals, as they hurriedly rushed by each other, careful not to bump into each other for some reason or another.

Yugi was the first. The first to look up noticing the sky was turning a dark fuschia color. He shivered as a strong shockwave of energy pulsed through him. Yuusei heard him clearly as he ran, "Gotta check on Grandpa." Tea followed after concerned, feeling close to nothing.

Bakura had kept focus on the ground, mumbling about feeling off. Tristan said it was probably nothing. Joey clamped a hand on Bakura's shoulder comfortingly. Bakura shivered, and Joey felt the shock wave too.

"What in the-?" Suddenly an intense shockwave of dark powerful energy stuck the trio. They went flying to the ground, just as another shockwave of energy hit them. Bakura, the lightest one of the trio, flipped onto his back knocked unconscious. Tristan skidded across the ground next to Joey, a few feet behind Bakura.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed as the double shock wave threw the duo to the ground. Yugi landed face first, scratching up his face a bit. Tea on her side scratching up her legs and tearing up the hem of her skirt.

The ground shook heavily, an earthquake ripping through the land. Lamp posts and street lights toppled over like dominoes. Mokuba was shaken up a bit as the limo swerved to a stop, crashing none-to-lightly into another vehicle. Both Mokuba and the driver barely got out of the limo in time before a lamp post went crashing on top of the roof of the vehicle, sending a fury of sparks all around. Mokuba stared at the near death sentence he just missed, sitting on the shaking and cracking up ground heart racing and panting heavily.

"Holy-Bakura!" Tristan dived for the whitette just as a large ditch of cracked falling asphalt appeared beneath him. He struggled to hold up Bakura, his feet insecure on the shaking ground and the shock waves only forcing him forward towards the sparks and hole of debris.

Yugi ran as fast as his still relatively short legs would take him. Being as tall as the Pharaoh didn't help him in the least. The familiar energy ripping into him, this dark energy that had hurt so many yet saved even more occasionally causing him to lose his balance in tandem with the shaking earth. "Gotta get to Grampa." He kept telling himself, leaving Tea a few feet behind him.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The chauffeur (A/N: huggles spellcheck) called out just as another shock wave of darkness hit them. Mokuba went flying backwards, landing onto his back. He could feel the shock wave continuing down the city, the shaking only worsening. Mokuba stood up shakily, looked towards Kaiba Corp and screamed as he took off into a fast sprint ignoring the panic around him and his screaming chauffeur.

"Big BROOOTTTTHHHEEEERRRR!!!"

"Joey!" Tristan called looking back. Bad move. Joey just barely caught Tristan's wrist as both he and Bakura went over the edge. Tristan warily looked down at the hand gripping Bakura's jacket. Damn it. He was slipping out of the jacket and the jacket was slipping out of Tristan's hands. All the worse when Joey said, "You're slipping from ma grip!" The sparks and the heat were harsh against his skin, sweat beading and covering him. He was sure if they didn't get up on ground soon, they'd either fall, get electrocuted or lit on fire.

Dodge the couch. Don't get hit by that lamp. Get the hell out of here! Up or down? Up or down!?...Neither. Right through that window by the kitchen. Marik did his best not to panic as his apartment complex began to lean. He suddenly wished he had rented out an apartment in a sturdier building and area. He called himself "saving money". He looked around, hanging onto the window sill, damn glad that none of his friends lived here.

He could see other people with the same idea as him. Looked away from the mother and her infant child. Blinked the tears away. He'd have to time this right. No sense landing on building that hasn't hit the ground yet. Looked over at the couple he had helped bring up groceries the other day when the elevator was broken. Cried as he thought that he shouldn't have left his sister and step brother in Egypt for a silly extended vacation.

Hurriedly climbed up to hang off the balcony. Climbed himself up on that. Wished so much to Ra that he could stick to the walls or summon a Duel Monster that could so he could help the mother and child. Ignore the screams. Ignore the panic. Just jump and hope you make it.

(A/N: I do believe if you time your jump right if you're standing on something that's falling, like say, building, right meaning as what you're standing hits the ground, you can avoid the initial shock wave force that's known for killing/crushing people. This wouldn't work if you were covered by a roof; the roof would fall crushing you as you jumped up.)

So close, yet so far. The Turtle Game shop was just a few feet away. I've got to get to grandpa. I've got to get to Grandpa!

"Yugi!" Tea called behind him. Ignore her for now. I've got to get to grandpa.

No! Don't lean! Don't lean! You're an old building, but a strong one! Don't lean like that! Please! Don't!

"Yugi it's-!"

"Grandpaaaaaaaaa!" The Turtle Game shop crumbled like a deck of cards as another particularly strong shock wave threw Yugi to the ground. Smoke and debris built up in a large cloud around him. His arm outstretched in front of him as he hit the ground. Shaking. Tears. Gone. Just like that.

"Yugi!" Yugi turned around and for those few split seconds, was glad to know that Tea had become agile as a result of her dance training. Two people. Too much. One person. Still too much. More smoke and dust kicked up around him. He coughed heavily between his sobs. Tea screamed behind him from the building that just barely missed both him and her.

Don't slip. Don't slip. Oh God don't slip. Joey looked down at Tristan, doing his best to pull him and Bakura up with no avail. Another man had joined him. And another. Then there were four people with him. And still, they were slipping. Stupid shock waves.

Joey felt his toes run out of ground to push against. "I'm not letting go!" Tristan shifted Bakura in his arm. "Oh fuck!" Joey yelled. Water main break. Felt the shocks of the electrified water go through him. Still, he held on, screaming. Could hear Tristan in sync with him. Two of the others jumped back. Felt his eyes roll back into his head. The burning. The burning. He could not let go. He would not let go. Felt his consciousness waning. His arms numb. The duo holding onto Joey pulled back hard. They saved him from falling and that was it.

Mokuba weaved his way through through Domino. Surprisingly, his chauffeur was right behind him, trying to catch up. He clumsily climbed up over a tree by jumping up on some debris. Got a face full of debris as a chain reaction of building's falling forwards towards him on the left knocked each other down. The shock waves then just proceeded to slice and dice the buildings while they fell. Mokuba's chauffeur caught him as he went flying off the tree trunk.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"I saw him." Mokuba looked down tears coming to his eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Marik," He looked down at his lap before slowly moving to climb up again. "He and a bunch of other people just jumped!" Mokuba ducked as another weaker blast of energy circled out. The rattling of the ground began to die down. Mokuba jumped over the tree trunk, and ran up towards the debris, glaring at any medical/rescue personal who dared try to stop him. Check on Marik and then get to Seto. Mokuba thought looking out towards Kaiba Corp. "I told you this was a bad idea Seto...Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Yugi!" Tea called out beyond the building blocking her way. Her ankle was heavily bruised and swollen. The pain shot up her entire right side.

Yugi looked at the debris that used to be home. "Grandpa..." The smoke and dust coated him in a fine layer, sticking to sweat, blood and tears, irritating his eyes, his lungs, his throat. He coughed heavily, his lungs burning, staring. Staring at the debris.

"Anyone over there?!" Yugi heard a guard reply.

"My friend Yugi! Trapped between this building and another one in front of him!" He heard Tea reply. The voices felt distant. Gone in an instant. He never noticed the dying natural chaos, if one could call it that.

Two workers jumped down from the wreckage of the building behind Yugi. It was impossible to not realize who it was. One of them placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He looked up at them, uttering a single sentence. "Save my grandpa." One went to work, while one patched up the gash on Yugi's forehead, despite his protests. Yugi blinked past the blood dripping off of his eyelashes. So badly, did he wish for the Pharaoh. Never had he wished so badly for him.

"Marik! Marik!"

Marik looked down at the blood mixed in with the debris and dust. Damn, did it sting. He wiped an arm over his eyes. He was very lucky. Only his leg had gotten caught. He tried not to move.

"Marik! I'll pull you up!"

"No no no!" Marik shook his hands wildly. "I pretty much crushed my knee I bet." Marik winced, looking around him, lost in the mix of debris in a cloud of dust. He moved an arm to hold his ribs. Around him more workers, struggling within themselves to determine exactly what to do, who to save, how to do it.

"Master Kaiba!" Mokuba turned around. Once again his chauffeur was behind him clumsily climbing over debris and the such. Marik was temporarily forgotten. Though, if they had bothered to look, they would have noticed he was staring straight at Kaiba Corp. Sparks flew out of the wreckage, dangerously close to the waterlogged, muddy debris. The chauffeur directed Marik's attention to the sparks and water. "We best get you up soon." Marik had no response.

Mokuba's shook heavily, rubbing his sweaty palms on his torn school uniform. Marik reached a dirty hand out to Mokuba. "Marik...?"

"You and him-" He directed towards the chauffeur, "pull. I'm not going to be fried." Marik sighed, as a few more workers worked to move the debris that pretty much crushed his left leg. He did his best to ignore the pain and the blood. Mokuba didn't need to see him wail and cry like a six year old. Kaiba was probably right in the middle of this. Marik looked down at the younger Kaiba, "I bet he's fine...somewhat."

Mokuba looked up at Marik. The twenty year old could feel him shaking, holding his hand in his own.

"Kaiba. I bet he's still alive." Mokuba smiled, trying to hide the worry.

Roland rushed passed fellow Kaiba Corp workers, the owner of the company limp on his back unconscious as he skipped a few steps at a time. Leave it to Seto Kaiba to be in or near the center of the action. "You do _not_ want to be in this building in five minutes! Move!" He screamed. At least, that was what the overloading computer systems had told him when he found the cocky CEO knocked out by the energy monitoring computer systems.

"Is it over?" Mokuba looked around before focusing on Marik once more.  
Marik sighed and shook his head. "...I doubt it. The sky's still that freaky purple color."

Despite all the chaos, Roland was impressed with how fast he had run. Already a block away from Kaiba Corp. Kaiba, strangely, hadn't stirred once. Surprisingly, the man was also relatively unscathed.

Yugi looked up, standing quickly, a chill so strong it made him shiver running down his back. "Tea! Get over here!" He yelled, climbing up the pile of debris blocking him from her as best he could. He looked back at the workers who were helping to grab Tea and the other people. 'This one will be dangerous.' He thought as Tea jumped down from the other side.

The duo and the other survivors all pressed their backs against the debris. Tea watched Yugi whisper something in Egyptian as he held her tightly. Tea shivered holding her head, both their hands tightly interlocked. The ground shook like something from a "The End of the World" plot-based movie.

Another shock wave, a weaker one, was all it took to ignite the sparks. A small explosion, expanding the distance of the three buildings that had just recently toppled over sent the trio flying. 'At least my leg is free...I hope my family never experiences this.' Was Marik's last thought amongst Mokuba's and others' screams as the trio and other medical workers and people flew back through the air, skidding against the ground, lost in the midst of concrete, wood, and other debris.

The already severely damaged city was engulfed in a bright white light, tearing through out the city. The last thing Roland saw before losing consciousness as the blast threw both him and Kaiba through the air was a magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon shielding Kaiba. A sickening crack amongst the explosions of destruction as Roland hit the ground, his job as Kaiba's right hand, over.

Tea screamed loudly as the shock wave tossed her and a group of people into the debris blocking the path to what used to be the Kame Game shop while that debris went flying as well. All thrown like simple toys. Yugi landed sharply on the ground, his eyes brimming with tears. Too shocked to really do anything as an another quake seemingly ripped through the land. A worker had wrapped his arms around Yugi, shielding him from the smoke and falling debris.

"Grandpa..." The worker heard him whisper, rocks and more debris flying pasts their heads as a result of another shock wave. Another scream from Tea and another worker ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Holy shit!" He heard a worker yell.

Tears and screams of pain ripped through Tea as she stared at the worker she rested on top of, impaled by the lamp post as well. His jet black bangs brushed against her forehead. He leaned his head against the debris, to the right of Tea's head. He had leaned over her, to protect her, just as another shock wave hit. His arms fell to his sides and he breathed heavily, shuddering. Tea could tell the man was trying hard to not scream in her ear. She wouldn't blame him if he did, after all, there was a 10 foot pole impaling them. Her hands gripped the blood covered pole tightly, tears streaming down her face. The worker beside her was way too shocked to do much of anything.

"Don't just kneel there..." The impaled worker growled out fighting off unconsciousness. Another worker jumped up into action. From what the female could tell, it'd be a miracle for Tea to have anymore children of her own genes ever if she didn't have any already.

Yugi looked at Tea through the worker's arms. She reached a shaking hand out to him. Yugi gripped it tightly. Tearing up and shaking. Holding back his screams, he could see the disheveled remains of his grandfather. A pale blue hand peeking out from the destruction. A pool of blood and blood coated blocks of concrete surrounding it all. A black shoe sitting idly in front of the pile, taunting him.

"Kid, you chose the worst time in history to hyperventilate." The worker guarding Yugi moaned.

Many took advantage of the calm. The dark violet cloud surrounding Kaiba Corporation was getting thicker, and moved to wash the city in a fog of violet.

A nurse growled in anger to his assistant. The duo and a twenty-year old with shaggy dirty blond hair and honey brown eyes hidden in a cave created by what used to be two sky scrapers. "Stupid earthquake couldn't just take out one hospital! Had to go take out an entire fuckin' city!" The voices were like whispers to him. He wished the tingling would stop. He felt numb all over. "Give me a name, dangit!"

"Joseph Wheeler." The assistant replied thickly. Her hands trembled heavily as she gripped his wallet tightly.

"Joseph?" The nurse said gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes while checking his pulse and heart beat.

"I can hear you." Joey whispered. "My friends...?" He felt sluggish, and weak. Something spurred him to sit up quickly. "My friends!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Lay back down buster!" The nurse wondered exactly how the hell Joey made himself sit up. With the shock that ran through him, he was lucky to be able to talk, let alone move.

"My friends!" He yelled. "The ditch!" He fell back against the nurse's arms, closing his eyes. The nurse laid him back down.

A third worker carefully peered into the cracks and called down. He looked back and Joey saw him shake his head. "I highly doubt..."

"Don't say that." Joey whispered, "Don't say that. They've been through too much to have a fall..." Joey turned his head to the side slowly, holding back the tears. This was not the time to cry. Or, was it?

He was rudely shaken out of his thoughts as the view of people running in chaos was accompanied by the site of a dark red four armed monster with a steel ball and four diagonal spikes sticking out the bottom of it for a waist connected to a dark violet ball with two horizontal spikes colored a mixture of a green of purple flesh. A single eye blinked from the top it's torso surrounded by a hemisphere of dark red. The spiked sphere waist acted as a pivot, as the lower half and the top half spun in opposite directions slowly as it bobbed up and down. The lower sphere was also connected to four half dark red flesh half silver pointed spikes for feet. A single dark blue violet spear-like object stuck out from the bottom of the lower sphere in the middle of the four "legs."  
(A/N: This is the Duel Monster "Chakra", a Dark Fiend 2450/2000)

The nurse shook profusely, glaring at his assistant, praying to whatever God was out there that no one hidden here with them screamed.

Mokuba slowly moved to a kneeling position only to have someone press him back to the ground as a loud roar shook the area. The ground shook periodically, and Mokuba could hear someone screaming what sounded a lot like "Help me!" Mokuba swallowed thickly and let the tears flow as he covered his ears. His hair was disheveled and his school uniform jacket was nonexistent, leaving a dusty and dirty blue and white tank top in view. Mokuba covered his mouth swallowing once more as he heard a sickening crunch, and the screams of "Help me" were drowned out by screams of terror. The same person holding him down dragged him off to the side, between a hidden space, created by fallen building. Out the corner of his eye he saw his chauffeur, bleeding profusely.

Marik covered Mokuba's mouth as the teenager screamed, seeing a sky scraper sized, bipedal dragon covered in dull silver armor nonchalantly step on the chauffeur like an ant, 'causing a second loud crunch to echo in Mokuba's ears. The bladed wings on the dragon's back, scraped against the ground along with it's tail, kicking up dust and sand. 'When is enough, enough!?' Mokuba thought, biting down on Marik's hand shaking in terror. Marik looked away from the splat of human flesh, muscle, and bone swallowing the bile building up in his throat fully aware the younger Kaiba could feel him shaking in fear as well.  
(A/N: This is the Duel Monster "Armed Dragon Lvl10, a Wind Dragon 3000/2000)

Yugi finally turned around and stood, slowly letting go of Tea's hand. He stared at the remains of Kaiba Corp. All that was left was a dark vortex of dark fuschia, black and red. He could feel the darkness opening up over the town, radiating and engulfing them. He clenched a hand tightly into a fist.

Tea looked at Yugi concerned, fearful of her own wounds, but more fearful of Yugi, if he was about to do what she thought he was. She breathed heavily, shuddering. Having the unconscious probably paralyzed from the waist down, if he survived, worker lying on top of her was traumatizing. The medical team surrounding them had close to no clue what to do. A severe lack of medical equipment and the creatures walking around didn't help them any.

The worker that had previously shielded him stared in wonder at the golden eye resting upon Yugi's forehead. Yugi sighed shuddering as a Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress flew overhead, spitting fireballs at whatever building's had remained standing. Yugi turned and dropped to his knees next to his grandfather. He held the man's hand tightly, pressing it against his face.

"Rest in peace grandpa." Yugi said with a shivering sigh, refusing to allow himself the luxury of crying anymore. He then stood and ran over to Tea with a limp. He watched the medical team finally get that wretched pole out of Tea and the worker. "Don't close your eyes. I'll come back." Yugi said sternly. For a second, Tea dared to say she was staring at the Pharaoh and not Yugi. The workers and Tea all yelled as Yugi clumsily climbed over the thinner pile of debris and run off. "Get out of harms way!" He yelled back at them, making sure to dodge the Duel Monsters.

Yugi stopped flailing his arms to catch his balance. "Be careful kid!" A man yelled, "You're going the wrong....way..."

Yugi turned and looked at the male with a confident smile. He jerked his thumb back in the direction he just came. "Hey! That way!" He yelled to Domino's survivors. "Back towards the Turtle Game Shop!" Yugi was pretty sure there wasn't a soul who had no idea where the Turtle Game Shop was.

Yugi closed his eyes and mumbled something, then he looked up, his eyes flashing red. The next thing he knew, a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, had gently picked him up and jumped over the widest part of the ditch by the water main break. As the Duel Monster flew gracefully through the air, Yugi held out a card to the side. The Dark Magician appeared by his side in a cloud of dark purple. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi called out in time as the Violet Armored spellcaster took out Chakra with ease.

He ordered Gazelle to stop running as his eyes fell on Joey. "Yug'!" Joey yelled wearily, leaning up against the nurse. Yugi jumped off of Gazelle and hugged Joey.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Yug'...Tri-"

"No. Not now." Yugi whispered. Joey placed a gentle hand on Yugi's hair. Somehow Joey understood. Yugi didn't want to hear anything horrible at the moment, lest he lose his courage to run out there amongst these Duel Monsters and do whatever the heck it was he was doing.

"I don't know what you're doing kid, but if you can save us, so help you God." The nurse looking at him said, focusing on the glowing eye on his forehead.

Yugi nodded and turned away. "I will come back." He squeezed Joey's hand before standing. Then carefully as to not give their location away, he left their hiding place. He pressed forward riding on Gazelle, grabbing the hand of a young woman who fell in front of an Archfiend Soldier was about to get her head sliced off by it's sharp silver blade.  
(A/N: Archfiend Soldier, Dark Fiend, 1900/1500)

He slid down Gazelle's back, and it roared standing on it's hind legs, topping at a height of 15 feet, it's mane of black wild hair blowing wildly in the wind gusts. Dark Magician reappeared beside it, spinning a few times in a veil of purple and golden magician's robes. It stopped and folded it's arms, as Gazelle charged at Archfiend, grabbing it's cape with it's huge jaws and swinging it around before throwing it into a fallen building.

Yugi facepalmed praying that anyone who had gotten trapped in the debris previously had gotten out. The woman hugged him gratefully, and praised him. Yugi shook his head, not accepting the praise as Dark Magician took out one of Archfiend's backup soldiers.

Yugi continued on his way, Gazelle and Dark Magician destroying the monsters they were strong enough to defeat and just getting any monster stronger than them reasonably away from hurting other humans and themselves. Yugi stopped when something caught his eye from the left, right before where two to three apartment complexes used to lie. His legs burned heavily, the muscles in them tearing from all the running. He wiped sweat and blood from his brow as he breathed heavily.

Staring right at him was a well known person, and a...younger him, so to say. "Ushio..." Yugi whispered. The old bully's younger look-a-like gripped Ushio's hand tightly. Yugi eyes lit up into a grin. Bully or not, a familiar face was nice to see amongst the panic and despair. The younger boy let go of Ushio's hand.

"There's an eye on your forehead mister." He looked up at Yugi with a smile, one of his teeth missing. Ushio looked to the side.

Yugi smiled kneeling to get eye to eye with the younger Ushio, "Your son?" Ushio nodded silently. Yugi held in a laugh. Who'd have thought that he'd be one of the first people Yugi knew to have a child?

"I'm Ushio Jr! Four year olds!" He held up five fingers. Then the kid looked down with a frown. "I'm scared." Ushio walked up to his son, lifted him up and held him in his arms. Yugi held up a hand, and mumbled something in Egyptian, conjuring up the trap, Mirror Force as a hoard of five members of the Goblin Elite Attack Force all jump slashed at them. They flew back, disappearing with a horrible deep growl of despair in a veil of shadow realm and blood.

Ushio and Ushio Jr. both fell to the ground eyes wide in shock. Ushio Jr. gripped his father's coat tightly covering it in tears and mucus as he wailed loudly. A rescue worker helped them to their feet. "We got it from here." He said.

Yugi nodded, falling to a knee, holding back a despaired snicker. How did these workers have it handled? Yugi guessed the majority of them had no better knowledge of what the hell was going on besides them assuming they were being attacked with Duel Monsters holograms gone awry after a series of earthquakes. Yugi yelled out in excruciating pain, grabbing his chest as he heard his Gazelle roar in pain.

"Holy-" He heard Ushio yell in the background.

"Silent Magician!" Yugi held back a hand. The red and black armored magician, appeared in a blaze of shadow realm and light. It flipped, swung it's staff and conjured a scantily clad green woman with short navy blue hair and maroon nails at least two inches long. The middle vertical eye on her forehead blinked as she kissed Silent Magician, running her long snake like tongue over it's ear. The Magician held back a blush before jumping into action and attacking the Darkblaze Dragon that had its sharp teeth embedded deep into Gazelle's neck and was swinging it around as its flapped it's wings hard, swinging it's tail and kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt, while blood from the Gazelle was flung on nearly everything. Darkblaze Dragon disappeared with a roar, and Gazelle fell to the ground from it's height of 30-50 feet in the air.  
(A/N: The woman is Malevolent Nuzzler, Equip Spell Card)  
(A/N: Darkblaze Dragon, Fire Dragon 1200/1000)

Dark Magician, who'd just finished off an Archfiend General with the help of Spellbinding Circle because the annoying monster wouldn't stop charging around and slicing off people's heads, conjured a levitation spell to keep it from crushing the people who were unfortunate enough to get trapped underneath it. Dark Magician nodded to both Silent Magician and Yugi.  
(A/N: Spellbinding Circle, Continuous [Equip] Trap Card)  
(A/N: Archfiend General, Dark Fiend 2100/800. I'm aware this card can't be on the field without the Pandemonium field spell being in place, but um...yeah, I think Domino's pretty much in a state of Pandemonium already.)

Yugi gathered himself together, and called back Gazelle, even though it was still eager to fight, and headed towards Marik's apartment complex, towards the setting sun. He heard Ushio Jr scream, "I wanna be like him dad!" in the background amongst the screams of terror.

Yugi took a few limped running steps backwards. He found himself standing a good 20 feet away from a Level 10 Armored Dragon, a distance that was negligible compared to the size of the wind attribute duel monster. The wind conjured by its tail and wings thrashing and flapping around was only making the flames engulfing the three apartment buildings worse. Yugi wanted to cry for the people who were thrown into the flames because they got caught up in it's tail's swinging arc. It roared, finally noticing Yugi and slammed it's tail hard on the ground sending a powerful force that brought humans to their knees after being lifted off the ground a few inches and sent blocks of heated flaming concrete flying through the air.

Yugi placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, beginning to wonder what he ever saw in a game compromised of monsters just like this one that existed 3000 to 5000 years ago.

Dark Magician held it's ground, levitating high in the air, hovering over people in panic. It gripped it's light green staff tightly. Silent Magician waited patiently for Master's orders to strike, feeling the urge to go up a few levels rise.

Yugi came to his feet, ignoring his now bleeding knees and the pain of the dust and dirt caught in the cuts. He held out a few cards in front of him. With a confident smirk he summoned Buster Blader and let the Earth Warrior do it's job. "Hey! Protect the people you two!" Yugi yelled out to his Magicians.  
(A/N: Buster Blader, Earth Warrior 2600/2300. Remember it gains 500 ATK for each Dragon on the opponent's field/graveyard.)

A level stronger Silent Magician conjured a water spell, hoping to douse the flames, while Dark Magician used it's levitation spell to move groups of people out of harms way the best it could. Yugi panted heavily, taking a break. The flaming wreckage prevented him from going any further. He repeated a single order in his head to keep himself from collapsing right then and there. 'Protect and save my people. My precious people. Protect them.'  
(A/N: Sounds like something out of Naruto.)

"Come forth Queen's Knight and Silent Swordsman!" Yugi blinked as the rain water washed out the flames slowly. He felt himself thrown back to the hard concrete ground as the Armored Dragon's Level Three, Five and Seven counterparts tackled Buster Blader and Silent Magician. Yugi winced tears coming to his eyes, hearing Silent Magician call out in excruciating pain. Queen's Knight sheathed her sword, and moved to help more civilians while Silent Swordsman held off a few weaker Duel Monsters who attempted to gang up on it's master. Yugi growled and held up his hand, the fierce lightning bolts of Raigeki striking the Duel Monsters directly surrounding him. They all disappeared, fading back into the darkness as quickly as they appeared with loud screeches screams and roars and more than enough blood to save a few people had the blood been contained right and wasn't from vicious monsters created from the darkness of the universe.  
(A/N: Queen's Knight, Light Warrior, 1500/1600)  
(A/N: Silent Swordsman, Earth Warrior, 1000/1000)

Queen's Knight yelled waving to Yugi urgently as Buster Blader finally managed to get a hit on the Armored Dragon Lvl 10 and sliced it's head clean off it's body with it's sharp blade. The dragon disappeared before any piece of it managed to hit the ground. Yugi sighed in relief, as the creatures surrounding it temporarily paused in confusion.

Citizen's in the area looked around in shock at Yugi, as his Dark Magician grabbed his hand and brought him over the wreckage to Queen's Knight. Yugi looked relieved as his eyes fell upon Marik and Mokuba. Mokuba rushed over to Yugi tackling him in a hug with a shout of "Yugi" letting his tears flow. Marik fell to the ground in a heap of black tanktop, tan cargo pants and bleeding cuts and bruises. He shivered looking down at his lap. His left leg from the knee down felt odd, as though it wasn't all attached.

Yugi hugged Mokuba back silently. He then walked over to Marik, and summoned Mystical Elf who tended to his knee. "Yugi?" Marik questioned. He half wanted to say Pharaoh.

"I'll protect you." He looked back at his Duel Monsters, supporting themselves against the Duel Monster Armageddon like onslaught. "No...we'll protect you." He then looked back towards Mokuba. "I'll find Kaiba too. You all need to get away from here. Go towards The Turtle Game shop." Mokuba helped Yugi up with a nod. Mystical Elf performed a thumbs up and said something in Ancient Egyptian. "You'll be able to walk with that support spell for about a half hour, Marik." He called back Mystical Elf and ran off.

Marik and Mokuba looked at each other. Maybe they had hope to live yet.

A large beam of dark fuschia energy shot up from Kaiba Corp, completely destroying the little remains of the tower. A dark orangy red and black eastern style dragon, circled around where the Kaiba Corp building used to stand. It was long enough to compete with Slifer the Sky Dragon's length. It's wings resembled a large gapped toothed comb, as it flapped heavily, spreading golden red sparks from it's body through the wind towards the ground with each flap of its mighty wings. The sparks dissipated as they landed. Yugi wasn't the only one watching the dragon in awe as it roared clearly displeased with whatever had caused this catastrophe to occur.

Within the dust five glowing creatures resembling black silhouettes (A/N: huggles spellcheck again) appeared surrounding Kaiba Corps original location and this Dragon of Crimson. From the scene Yugi could make out that the dragon was surrounded by a Spider, a Monkey, a Lizard, a Hummingbird, and a Monkey.

(A/N: SPOILERS; Yes, you're looking at those Earthbound Immortal creatures. The field spell card is Pandemonium, (look above) and they're all on the field at the same time because I said they can be. No, really, they're technically not being used in a duel. And...in a five on five duel scenario the 5 Dragons connected to the Crimson Dragon can be on the field at the same time, but EI Creatures can't? How fair is that?)

Yugi winced as the five creatures ganged up on the dragon, sending everything that hadn't been knocked done or wasn't secure enough to withstand the forces of the energies the monsters released flying back a good distance. When Yugi looked up, he noticed a Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in the distance. Then he noticed the towering black circle wall of energy slowing moving in his direction.

His Silent Magician and Dark Magician, both had remained by his side while the others went to help more people, looked at him ever-so-worried. Yugi could swear he heard the Dark Magician yell for Priest Seto in Egyptian. The multitudes of screams from those closest to Kaiba Corp sent a shiver down Yugi's spine. Then and there he wanted to curl and either die or sleep until this whole thing was done with. He stilled his fears, Millennium Eye still glowing brightly on his forehead and raced towards Kaiba Corp, hoping to find Kaiba before he got caught up into that strange seal.

The terror around the area where Joey was situated increased as a rumbling shook the ground. As in the Dragon and the creatures weren't enough. Joey and a few bystanders who had happened to find a safe hiding place, watched in awe as the silver dust and fiery black energy that rose from the water main break crack. "Tristen..." Joey whispered staring at the place where his friends had fallen. The doctor had propped him up on a pile of rubble. "I let go..."

Without warning, a silverly white energy flew out of the ditch turning into a equally silver white dragon. The dragon made itself known with a loud roar, a tornado of sparkling wind kicking up debris and dust, succeeding in making the ditch wider, a few more people falling in with loud screams of terror as they hung off the edges only to fall to their end. Somehow even with all the dust surrounding it, it still looked gorgeous and powerful. Joey wanted to look away from the ferocious, yet captivating beast that just succeeded in making things worse for quite a few people, even though it looked as though it was here to help. It flapped it's wings a few times before roaring and flying off above the heads of Domino's citizens, headed towards the rampaging Crimson Dragon that was furiously retaliating against who knew what.

Kaiba's Blue Eyes hovered cautiously over it's master, roaring in what seemed to be despair. It ignored all the other humans running from the ever nearing barrier. It would not leave without its master. In anger it shot a burst of White Lightning towards the barrier, only to have it dissipate as it went through it. It shot out another one with the same affect annoyed.

It's master hadn't stirred for the longest time. It knew he wasn't dead for he was still here, but he wasn't sleeping either. The Millennium Eye was shining bright on his forehead. It wondered what was wrong. It couldn't pick up his master, for fear that it wouldn't be able to recognize its own strength against its master's human frailty resulting in crushing him. If one of these panicky humans didn't move him soon, master would get caught in that seal. It reeked of darkness, shadow as bad as the Shadow Realm Itself, and only a few notches below the horrid energy stench that Zorc the Dark One emitted.

It roared loudly, fully prepared to defend itself as a dragon shaped streak of dark red went flying towards it. The streak slowed down the closet it got towards Blue Eyes, eventually revealing itself as a three horned hybrid of a western style dragon and an eastern style dragon. A barrier of dark red surrounded Seto Kaiba and the Blue Eyes just as the barrier passed over them. The dragon roared, firing dark energy spheres at the group of five creatures ganging up on the Dragon of Crimson. Blue Eyes eyed this Red Dragon warily eventually snorting in thanks.

The citizen's of Domino seemed to be torn between the captivating looks of the other three Dragons that appeared in time with the Silver Dragon shortly after the barrier began to expand. A black and red armored dragon, with the majority of it's body and wings covered with rose petals was the third Dragon to join the fray with a mighty roar that sent rose petals cascading down all over the city's remains. A blue creature resembling a cross between a western style dragon and a fairy wearing golden and red armor appeared overhead Kaiba Corp, sending a shower of sparkling dust with each flap of it's wings. The light shining off of it, lit up the night sky along side the eerie glow of the moon. A light brown dragon with a tan underside covered with golden yellow armor was the last to appear shooting a blast that looked a lot like a Plant Type Pokemon's "Solar Beam" attack at two of the black silhouettes.

Mokuba stood next to Marik, watching the battle intensely, captivated with the black Dragon protecting his brother. He calculated that from the rate the barrier was moving towards them, they'd have to move in about an hour. Mokuba wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to take a good look around at the damage as though not realizing it was there would make it all go away. He shivered in the darkness and cold, the clothes on his back doing nothing to shield the elements. He coughed as the wind kicked up another cloud of dust and the Duel Monsters attacking each other sent a weak shockwave through the desolate area.

Marik looked at Mokuba, his leg propped up straight on some rubble. He then glanced around at the scrambling workers and civilians, some crying silent tears right along with him and Mokuba. "Mokuba?" Mokuba turned around to look at him and then walked over. He hugged him tightly, "I really doubt Kaiba would have done something so stupidly dangerous." He whispered. Mokuba nodded in agreement. Seto would never give the agreement to do something that would go ahead and destroy the entire city. He'd make sure the risks of that occurring were way below 5%. And if the results were already below 5%... Mokuba guessed they were just that damn unlucky.

Marik suddenly cried on Mokuba's shoulder, the heavy sobs racking both males. He wondered if something like this would have occurred if his darker self had won the Battle City Tournament. He was scared of himself for ever thinking such thoughts that created his darker self. And worst of all to him, he was mad that he wasn't able to help anyone. That he had gone and done something selfish as only worrying about himself instead of trying to find a way. "I should have done more..." He choked out.

"I saw you up there." Mokuba whispered, "What would you have done up there?" Marik stayed silent. "You're being ridiculous. You're only human. A building would win all the time in a battle against close to seventy civilians." Marik nodded and shivered. Still, he couldn't help but wish that he had been able to do something more than just jump off a building like Jackie Chan.

Tea squeezed Joey's shoulder. They lay on makeshift bedding side by side. Joey had fallen unconscious again due to the shock to his system. The nurse said they were going to have to knock her out to get anything done with her. Surprisingly, instances of major injuries like hers were rare. This was a instantaneous death or survival with minor injuries type incident. For that Tea was grateful. If she moved her head right and looked she could see the Dark Magician and Silent Magician hovering in the air, and occasionally Queen's Knight and Buster Blader making high leaps in the air. If she moved her head right and looked she could see Grandpa Motou, lying face up, in the blissfulness accompanied with death. "Just a little longer," she asked them with a gentle yet pained smile on her face.

Dark Magician discarded it's staff and grabbed Yugi by both of his hands. It levitated backwards away from Kaiba Corporation's remains as well as further away from Kaiba. Yugi looked up at Dark Magician, catching it's eyes. Yugi suddenly understood that this was no longer his fight or the fight of any other human standing here. All the other Duel Monsters had stopped their attacks in confusion completely once the fiery dragon of crimson appeared. Amongst the blood, sweat, tears and despair, Yugi realized this was the time to recuperate. He called back his monsters, finally allowing himself to cry. The tears soaked his pants, flowing down his face like a raging river. He sniffed and shivered heavily, his loud wails ringing out amongst the voiced despairs of others. The Millennium Eye still shined brightly on his forehead...

(A/N: Current word count 7701 words)

~~~~~~Scene Break~~~~~

Smack! "Dammit Yuusei! Stop screaming you big baby!" Yuusei's eyes opened sharply. A fuzzy image of a fuming Jack Atlas was the first thing to come into his vision. Yuusei sat up in a daze, the haze of sleep still gripping him tightly. He then fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Jack rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"What happened?" Yuusei whispered looking around blinking a few times. He felt as though he was covered in copious amounts of grime and dust.

"You're what happened! Screaming like an idiot waking everyone up!" Yuusei winced at Jack's booming voice too tired to come up with a proper comeback. Yuusei turned and looked to find the other signers and Leo staring at him in the doorway as though he had become some crazed person who constantly dealt with flashback dreams from previous wars. He tuned out Jack's screaming, as everyone and their mother knew Jack was not one for being up early, but loved to stay up late and so his rampaging was subtly justified.

Yuusei stared at his hands, expecting to caked in blood, water, and dirt, covered in scratches and then some. Instead, all he found was that he was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and his clothing stuck uncomfortably to him. He thought back to the oh so vivid dream.

Jack snarled in annoyance when he finally realized that Yuusei had toned him out, his mind focused on something else altogether. He then stormed out the room fuzzy bunny slippers sliding against the tile floor for Jack was too tired to lift up his feet correctly. "You and your dreams!" Yuusei couldn't help but feel that the dream was way to real to be just a dream. He sighed, a thin cloud of stardust appearing around his bed. As he rolled over on his side, Yuusei also realized he still felt as though he was in a dream. Thoughts of "is anything here real?" plagued his mind. And for some reason, he really wanted to know if anyone had manged to find Tristan's and Bakura's bodies.

* * *

(A/N: Current word count 7983.)

**Notes**

There is nothing stranger than rereading something months after you wrote it, and the only thing keeping you from thinking that you didn't write it is the fact that you recognize the style it's written in as your own.

**Hint: **Anyone besides me notice that Yuusei Fuudo's voice in the English Version of Yugioh 5D's is also Tristan Taylor's in the English Version of the Original Yugioh Series? And that English Version of Jack is voiced by English Version Bakura's voice actor, even though his voice sounds like a mix of Bakura and Alister's English voices?

I'm very serious when I say the dream sequence wanted to end where it did. It wasn't supposed to end there. It just did.

As far as I'm concerned at the moment, this is a one shot. I have no idea where to go with this idea. Maybe it's because, even with taking out Yugioh GX's plot and making the main characters twenty, Yuusei would still be 37 in the current timeline. And if that were so, I'd have to say Yuusei looks pretty damn good for a 37 year old. This plothole was easily covered when I originally had this be part of the epilogue of one of my storylines where Tristan got a mutant ability that allowed him to live forever, stuck looking like a 16 year old. Then I decided I wanted this story to be separate, and now we're here.

Why is Jack wearing fuzzy bunny slippers? I was trying to add something funny after that depressing 11 page dream.


End file.
